Nowhere to Run and Nowhere to Hide
by trachie17
Summary: When Sidney pays her cousin Harry Potter a visit and returns to the Wizarding World. What happens when Ghostface arrives? Well trouble that is. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

Nowhere to Run and Nowhere to Hide

Summary: When Sidney pays her cousin Harry Potter a visit and returns to the Wizarding World. What happens when Ghostface arrives? Well trouble that is.

Disclaimers I do not own the rights of Harry Potter or Scream. They belong to their rightful owners.

Notes: This is slightly based on a dream I recently had. So err hope you like it. Oh yeah this is AU and to make the attacks believable electricity works at Hogwarts. This is before Scream 4 and after Scream 3.

Pairings: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley. Dewey/Gale

Light Harry, Light Dumbledore, No Weasley Bashing.

_Thoughts_

_Parsletongue_

* * *

><p><strong>Preface:<strong>

Sidney Prescott or rather Sidney Evans had her share of horrors in her life. First it was her mother's death. Then it was the calls from a mysterious killer called Ghostface. Soon enough she was receiving the calls herself. He attacked her in her high school years, her college life and after she was in college. Now she was on her way to London to see her nephew Harry Potter. It had been years since she last saw her sisters Lily and Petunia. When she found out the news of her sister Lily had died she didn't know what to think. When she heard that Petunia was the one taking care of Harry she started to wonder about her if she actually bothered to take care of him since she knew of the jealousy between Lily and Sidney's ability. Sidney had gone to America to stay with some of their cousins in Woodsboro where she went to Muggle high School during the day and she learned magic by her cousins. As she waited for the plane to arrive with her friends Dewey and Gale she hoped that _he _won't make an appearance. But she knew that it might not be a possibility.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there is the first chapter more of a Preface rather than a chapter I know it's short trust me it will be longer. I hope you like it. I am thinking of getting a beta for this story. So I'm open to just about anyone at the moment. So anyways please read and review! No flames.<br>**


	2. The Arrival

Nowhere to Run and Nowhere to Hide

Summary: When Sidney pays her cousin Harry Potter a visit and returns to the Wizarding World. What happens when Ghostface arrives? Well trouble that is.

Disclaimers I do not own the rights of Harry Potter or Scream. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Arrival<p>

Harry Potter sat quietly at his desk looking at the album of his parents that he had gotten from Hagrid in his first year. He looked up and was confused when he saw someone in a strange mask staring at him. He got up and headed to his trunk to grab his wand but when he turned around the mask was gone. Harry blinked but shook his head.

_Must be Dudley and one of his stupid pranks… _Harry thought to himself as he headed back to his desk and continued looking at the album.

"BOY! COME DOWN AND MAKE DINNER!" Uncle Vernon's voice yelled and Harry rolled his eyes as he got up from the chair and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"About time boy, hurry up! We have company coming soon!" Uncle Vernon barked at him. Harry reluctantly obeyed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Comb your hair when you're done boy!" Aunt Petunia added. "I want everything to be perfect."

"I thought you hated your sister?" Uncle Vernon asked her raising an eyebrow and Petunia glared at him. Harry looked up in confusion what sister? Didn't she mean his mother?

"Of course I do! But never-less she has some normal friends and I like everything to remain normal." She said and glared at Harry. "I don't want any trouble from you when she gets here. Stick to the story when we normally have company."

"What sister?" Harry asked ignoring what his aunt said. Petunia glared at him.

"If you must know, I have another sister who lives in America she and her friends are coming for a visit while they're visiting London, and don't ask any more questions understand?" Harry understood but he was shocked to have found out that he had another aunt. Maybe he should write to Remus to see if Aunt Petunia was telling the truth. He finished making the dinner and put it away. "Come back down and set the table when they get here!" She ordered. Harry nodded and headed up the stairs to his room and grabbed some parchment and started to write.

_Dear Remus,  
>How are you? Tonight we're having company coming from America and Aunt Petunia just told me that I have an aunt from America. Is this true?<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Harry.<em>

"Here Hedwig," Harry said handing his owl the letter folded. Hedwig took off with the letter. Within a half hour Hedwig came back with a letter from Remus and Harry took it as he patted her. He opened up the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Harry,  
>I'm fine, and yes you do have an aunt, her name is Sidney Evans. She didn't necessary go to Hogwarts as your mother did she lived to visit some cousins in America. But please promise me you'll be careful as I hope you've heard about those Muggle Films Stab.<em>

Harry frowned he did know them. Dudley watches them all the time.

_The events in the film are real and your aunt wrote to me and Sirius about the events. And she told us that he's gone for good but we can't be too sure. So please promise me you'll be extra careful._

_Sincerely,  
>Remus Lupin.<em>

Harry re-read the letter again and he was shocked. He had another aunt? He didn't know how to react to this. Why did they keep them something like this to him? Most importantly why wasn't sent to live with her instead of the Dursleys? Harry made a note of it to ask Sidney when she got there.

"HARRY! GET THE DOOR! THEY'RE HERE!" Aunt Petunia ordered calling him from the stairs. Harry headed out of the door and headed out to the front door. He opened the door and saw two women and a man.

"Harry?" The woman asked and Harry assumed this was Sidney.

"Yeah…?" asked Harry.

"I'm your aunt Sidney…I supposed Petunia never told you about me?" asked Sidney and Harry shook his head and Sidney sighed at that.

"Typical Tuney…oh Harry these are my friends Gale Weathers and Dewey Riley, my two best friends." She said smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you and it's Chief Riley but I'm off duty." said Riley tipping his hat.

"Nice to meet you too sir." said Harry and then he turned to Gale. "You're name is Gale Weathers right? My best friend Hermione read your book in a day."

"Really?" asked Gale grinning. "What did she think?" Before Harry could speak Dewey interrupted Gale.

"Uh, Gale maybe now's not the time, maybe some other time." said Dewey and Gale blushed.

"Oh alright." said Gale as Petunia came into the room.

"Well there's my big sister Petunia." said Sidney and Petunia gave her sister a fake smile. "It's been a while."

"Hello Sidney." said Petunia. "It most certainly has. Please come in." She said as she gestured Sidney, Gale and Dewey in.

"She's certainly cheerful." muttered Gale quietly to Sidney and Sidney rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I know her too well." said Sidney. "I know deep down she's faking." She muttered back to Gale. "She hates me and she hated my sister Lily because I have some…special ability." She told her as the two entered the living room.

"Sidney, I'd like you to meet my husband Vernon and my son Dudley your…other nephew." Petunia told her. Dudley's eyes widened in shock.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Vernon and Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Since when the bloody hell does Vernon say something like that?

"Whoa…aren't you the woman that the Stab movies are based off of?" asked Dudley and Sidney grimaced at that.

"Unfortunately yes." said Sidney as memories flashed back to those events.

"Awesome I can't wait to tell my friends." said Dudley grinning and Sidney groaned.

"Please don't…all I wanted from this vacation is some peace and quiet. And that means staying away from reporters." explained Sidney in the honest way she can and Dudley nodded in understanding.

"Well let's not keep the dinner waiting any longer let's go into the dining room." said Petunia as they headed into the Dining room to eat. Harry looked at his Aunt Petunia and Petunia glared at him.

"Not one word out of you boy about your freakish school or you'll be given no meals for a week. Got it?" She asked and Harry nodded and Petunia motioned him to go into the kitchen and got the food ready. Harry could already tell this was going to be a long visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Yes I know this chapter is late but I had a life so I had other things to do. And also I had other chapters for stories to work on so...yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**~trachie17**


End file.
